A Beautiful Day
by itshowyoulive
Summary: A bus crash involves some people who will become very dear to the men at 51. Most of the chapters are already complete, just flushing them out a little so updating will go quickly for awhile. Reviews always welcome. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Day

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful men, but they do own a piece of me. I'm not making any money on this and will return them when done.

Chapter 1

John Gage whistled a happy tune as he strolled into the locker room one chilly November morning. Four sets of eyes glared at him in return.

"What? What'd I do?"

"What'd you do", a stocky mustached man practically squeaked in return. "What'd you do?! You're whistling, that's what you did," Chet grumpily continued.

"Oh, sorry I'm whistling. Can I help it if it's a beautiful day?"

"John, it's raining cats and dogs, has been for a week. It is NOT a beautiful day," replied John's partner, Roy.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong Pally, it IS a beautiful day. It's all a matter of perspective."

"The perspective of a warped mind," grumped Chet.

Roy looked at his friend and partner like he was just a little crazy. It wasn't a look John hadn't seen before.

Johnny launched into a soliloquy worthy of any great orator while changing from his jeans to his work slacks and switching out his sneakers for boots. "Look, all I'm saying, guys, is that I'm sick of this rain, I'm sick of it being gray and wet. We live in California for goodness sake, it's supposed to be sunny all the time. Right? Well, I'm sick of it not being sunny. I'm sick of all the calls we get when it rains because Los Angelinos don't know how to drive in the rain. I'm sick of being stuck inside and I'm just ready for it to be a good day. So I got up this morning and decided I was going to have a good day even if it was raining today. So I'm having a good day. Alright?! Or do you all have a problem with that?"

Mike and Marco shrugged their shoulders, finished tucking in their shirts on the way out of the locker room door and never uttered a word. Roy decided that they had the right idea and patted his partner on the shoulder before taking the exit himself. That left Chet shaking his head at the ranting paramedic.

"Gage, baby, sometimes you astound me. I can't decide if that is brilliant or the craziest thing I've ever heard. Knowing you, it's gotta be on the crazy side. See ya at roll call, Gage."

Johnny slumped onto the bench in front of his locker and looked dejectedly at his shoes. He really was sick of the rain and the hard shifts that came with it. His plan had worked fine until he entered the locker room and now he just felt tired. He didn't know if he had it in him to do another rainy 24-hour shift.

"Junior?"

"Don't call me that."

A soft chuckle filled the room. "Sorry about this morning, pal. I know how you feel. These rainy shifts are murder and we've had too many of them lately. Sorry we gave you a hard time about whistling."

"That's okay, man. I'm just so tired."

"I know, I'm feeling it too. I think you had a good plan, though. Come on, finish getting dressed and let's get some coffee. I have a feeling you are going to be right and today is going to be a beautiful day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Unless you get latrine duty for being late to roll call. Come on, speed it up. Let's get this beautiful day started."

" 'Kay. Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Move it partner, we've got things to do."

"Be right out."

John stood up and finished changing his shirt from a soft, plaid flannel to his crisp, pressed, blue work shirt and before he finished buttoning the last button he was once again whistling whatever tune it was that was stuck in his head. He wasn't even sure what the tune was, but it felt happy.

John was still whistling when he entered the day room to get a cup of coffee before Cap called roll call.

"Hey, John, could you at least pick a different song," Mike Stoker's soft voice questioned as he stepped up to stand next to John.

"Huh? Another song? What song was I whistling? I wasn't paying attention."

Mike chuckled before answering, "John, you're whistling 'Rain Drops Keep Falling on My Head'".

Mike was rewarded with one of John's trademark crooked grins and a chuckle. "Man, I thought it was just a happy sounding tune. Any requests?"

Mike was about to answer when Cap called, "Roll call, hustle it men, we've got a lot to go over this morning and I know Roy and John are going to have to make a supply run, let's GO!"

Johnny and Mike shared a quick smile, set down their mugs and rushed, with the others, to line up and hopefully not be the poor soul assigned latrines for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: A very short chapter and then on to the meat of the story. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. _

Cap made quick work of roll call and it was not much later in the gray and damp morning when two dripping Paramedics presented themselves before Dixie's desk with a slightly damp requisition form in hand.

"And just what do you two expect me to do with that soggy piece of pulp?"

Johnny winked at the comely nurse and whispered, "Dixie, can I help it if I had to use it to wipe away my tears of rejection?"

The blond smacked Johnny lightly on the arm while taking the piece of paper and starting to fill their request.

"John Gage what is a woman to do with you, shamelessly flirting your way through this entire hospital?"

"You know my partner Dixie, if it's female it's fair game", Roy teased.

John stepped back, holding a splayed hand to his chest, "You wound me, both of you. I'm not that bad. Am I?"

Dixie and Roy's laughter was quickly joined by Johnny's own chuckles.

The trio was joined by a dark haired doctor carrying a patient chart and sliding an expensive pen into his lab coat pocket. "What has the three of you so jolly on this gloomy day."

"Well, see, doc, there's your problem", Johnny sputtered. "You got 'ta change the way you look at things. Today is a beautiful day!"

Doctor Brackett adopted a thoughtful expression, scratched his chin and nodded, "You know, John, I think you might be on to something there." Not giving anyone any time to respond the doctor wisely continued on his way.

Dixie looked thoughtfully at Johnny, "You know, John, I really think you ARE on to something. Thanks. I'm going to start looking at today as a beautiful…"

Dixie didn't get to finish her thoughts as the HT in Roy's hand went off, announcing the need for her "boys" to rush off and get on with their work.

"Here guys, here's your supplies, be careful out there." Dixie waved them off as they grabbed the small box containing IV solutions, bandages and lifesaving drugs.

Two voices sounded one "See 'ya Dix", as the Paramedics hurried towards the doors.

The call was an easy one and didn't even require transport to the hospital, but at the same moment the scene was being set for a call that would stretch the men of Station 51 as well as several other stations to their limits.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly ran her hands through her dark auburn hair for the umpteenth time that morning and once again questioned her own sanity. She was trying to keep her focus on the section of the 405 freeway the large yellow school bus was currently traveling down. This headache inducing nightmare had begun the day before when two teachers, one bus driver, 80 honor students and Molly had boarded a bright yellow school bus in San Diego in order to embark on a trip that would last several days throughout Southern California. The trip from their hotel in Long Beach to the Tar Pits in Los Angeles wasn't a very long one, the trip the day before from San Diego to Long Beach had been longer, but the rain and the way the other cars were traveling was causing the young woman some concern. The presence of several large transport trucks that seemed to be keeping pace with the bus didn't ease her concerns any.

"Molly, are you okay? Did your headache go away?"

Molly looked down at the small, blond, curly-haired child sitting next to her on the bus bench and smiled. "Yeah, Sarah, I'm fine. My headache did go away thanks for asking, but I think it might come back if those teachers don't get control of the rest of those boys."

Sarah laughed and put her arms around the adult, "Aunt Molly, I'm really glad you came on this trip with our school, even if the boys are out of control. I'm sad Mommy couldn't come, but you are my favorite aunt and I'm glad you came."

Molly snuggled the child a little closer, smiled and replied, "I'm glad I came too and we won't mention this "favorite" thing to any of the other aunts and uncles, right? Our secret, okay, but I'm glad I'm your favorite, you have good taste."

Sarah laughed and pulled back so she could see her aunt's face, "Aunt Molly, you are downright evil."

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up."

The two laughed for a moment before Molly's attention was pulled back to the ineffectual teachers, the rowdy boys and the slick freeway.

The boys in question, five of them, were seated together near the front of the bus and were a bit too raucous in Molly's opinion, but the teachers sitting just two rows forward of them weren't putting a stop to the hijinks. When a paper airplane flew right into the bus driver's temple Molly had had enough. Standing up and grasping the seat ahead of her she made her way forward to where the boys were clustered together in two seats across the row from each other.

"That's it. You boys are going to put us all in danger if you don't knock it off right now. Hand over the backpacks. NOW!" She put as much authority behind the words as she could muster. At 5 feet 4 inches even younger men tended to laugh when she tried to be authoritative. She was mildly surprised when the boys complied. Wondering what else they could have up their sleeves she looked at the children sitting near the boys and started breaking up the party by slowly and carefully having several girls trade places with a few of the boys. Satisfied that at least the driver would be safe from the young men, Molly turned to return to her own seat.

Molly had taken all of two steps when the bus lurched sickly throwing her against the seats. Her breath rushed out in one quick rush as her ribs connected with the side of the bus bench seats. Looking up she saw the cause of the sudden movement of the bus. One of the transport trucks that had been speeding along the rain slicked freeway had failed to slow down as the traffic ahead of the bus adjusted for a merge. The truck's cab had forcefully impacted with the back of the bus. The grill of the truck was literally in the rear window of the bus. Molly saw that several children had been thrown from their seats and were kneeling in the isle. It looked, from her vantage spot, that nobody had been seriously injured as all were working on picking themselves back up. Despite the movement of the bus Molly tried to move towards the back of the bus to check on the downed children. The bus was still skidding out of control as the driver attempted to brake for both the bus and the semi pushing it along. Molly's stomach dropped to her feet and as she moved she quickly started telling the children around her to tuck their heads to their knees and just hold on. She knew this could end very, very badly. She'd seen the results of bus crashes and hoped with all her might that the driver could get the bus under control. At the front of the bus the experienced driver darn near did get the bus under control. Mr. Simons had driven busses for 15 years and this wasn't his first time piloting a bus down a rainy freeway. His skilled braking and steering were slowly bringing the skidding bus back under control. In addition, the semi behind the bus was braking with all the power it could muster and the locked vehicles appeared to be stopping without further damage. Just as Molly could tell that the vehicles were coming under control the front of the bus forcefully impacted the truck ahead of them, pushing the children and Molly back when they had just recently been thrown forward. Molly's ribs impacted the seats again and struggling for breath Molly hoped that the nightmare was ending, but the force of the crash and the sudden braking had caused the trailer behind the cab to jack-knife and swing out into the next lane. The semi-trailer in that lane was clipped by the swinging trailer, causing it to also lose control. The driver swung his steering wheel in a wild attempt to control the skid, but the rain slicked freeway again worked against the group of large vehicles and his cab smashed into the side of the bus pushing it towards the steep embankment at the edge of the freeway. Throwing herself onto the bench seat next to Sarah, she grabbed the child into her arms and held on tight, not realizing that above the screams of the frightened children she was praying, "Please, God, if we have to go over don't let us flip, please don't let us flip, please, God…." Her prayer ended as the bus hit the low curb lining the road and tilted drunkenly onto its side. She never felt the bus slide all the way down the embankment and then flip onto its roof as it connected with the road beneath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Molly, please wake up, please Molly. We need you."

Molly could hear the small voice whispering in her ear, as the sound gradually grew louder Molly also became aware of the sound of many, many crying voices and she could feel a very small, very cold hand patting her on the cheek.

"Please, Molly."

"Shhhh, it's okay Sarah. I'm awake, just give me a minute to figure out if I can move." 'Please, God, let me be able to move. I have to help these children.'

Molly started at her head and worked her way down, doing an initial assessment on herself. Her head felt like it had a hatchet embedded in it. Concussion, mild one at best, moderate was more realistic. The sticky substance dripping near her eyes informed her that she had somehow cut her head somewhere near or above her left eye. Sore ribs, several locations, possibly broken, make that probably broken, but breathing was unimpeded at the moment. Feeling pressure in her chest she tried to attempt a visual evaluation to determine the cause and concluded it was probably due to the multiple fourth graders laying on and around her. Her left arm was most definitely broken, a deformity visible just below the elbow. Her left ankle was at minimum severely sprained, but in all probability also broken. 'Okay', she thought, 'it won't be easy, but I can probably move if I have to.'

"Sarah, I need your help. I need to sit up and see what we are dealing with, okay. I just need you to help push me up if you can. Sarah! Are you okay? I'm sorry, Squirt, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, Molly. I'm fine. You held on to me and I didn't get hurt at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I bumped my arm and I have a little bump on my head, but I didn't even lose, con…con…whatever, I didn't fall asleep like you did."

"I know, it's a hard word, consciousness. Speaking of, how long was I asleep?"

"Not long, just a minute or two. You woke up almost as soon as I started slapping your face."

"Yeah, about that, softer next time, okay?"

"Okay, but can we not have a next time?"

"Sounds like a plan, Squirt."

"Don't call me that."

Molly laughed and immediately regretted it when she felt the pain in her ribs flare up. "Okay, Sarah, here we go, my right shoulder is fine, I think. I'm going to use my right hand to push up, if you can push at my shoulder we might get me sitting up. Okay?"

"Okay. Ready?"

"Yep"

Together they got Molly into a seated position and Sarah helped her assess and carefully move the children laying across her lap. Even as they worked to clear a space to move and work several of the children nearest her started showing signs of coming around.

"Sarah, I don't know how long it will be before help comes. There is a first aid kit…wait, never mind. You stay here. I'll go get it."

Almost too late Molly realized that there had been no help from the other three adults on the bus. The three adults who had been sitting at the very front and possibly in one of the most vulnerable positions on the bus. She couldn't send any of the children up there without checking it out herself first. They were still fairly close to their original position near the front of the bus, navigating the many children laying on the floor, or rather ceiling, of the bus with her damaged ankle would be the only problem. Dragging herself slowly across the floor Molly slowly shifted the children around until there was a narrow path to the front of the bus. It took what seemed to be an eternity to get there, but she made it and was very glad she hadn't sent Sarah in her place when she found and confirmed that she was, indeed, the sole living adult on the bus. The driver and both teachers had never had a chance, but she went through the process of checking for a pulse and being extra cautious, checked in at least two locations before moving on. Quickly she assessed the children at the front of the bus, finding that her niece had lost not only teachers, but two class mates as well, and that was just at the front of the bus. A few children were conscious, though a bit woozy, she had them carefully slide away from the front of the bus, turning their backs on the scene at the front. Obtaining the first aid box was made easier by the bus resting on its roof. The box was normally attached high up over the front windows. Now it sat on the floor and Molly was able to easily push it ahead of her back down the narrow path towards her niece. Pausing for one moment she picked up the clipboard that one teacher had held in her possession since the start of this trip two days ago. It held the names of every student on the honor's field trip. She would need this to help identify the students. They were from several different classrooms and she knew only a handful by name.

"Okay, Sarah, here we go, let's see what we can do. First, I'm not going to be much good with blood dripping down my face and my arm hurting like it is. I need your help first."

Pulling out some tape and a gauze pad Molly prepped the pad and placed the tape, instructing Sarah to place the pad over the cut on her forehead and taping it down. Luckily, the first aid kit was well stocked and there was a large fabric square that could be used as an emergency bandage or as a sling. Molly opted to use it for the later purpose. Sarah had been taught her basic first aid well by multiple family members and knew exactly how to fold and then tie the large fabric square to help bind Molly's arm to her side and keep it from moving. Sarah was able to find Molly's bag and pulled out the magazines she had in there. Using them and some tape from the kit the two were able to fashion a modest splint for Molly's ankle. Having achieved all this in a relatively short period of time Molly and Sarah moved on to start triage and care for the rest of the students on the bus.

"Children!" Molly shouted as loudly as she could over the cries of the children on the bus. "Children, I need your attention. If you are awake and can hear me I need you to try to stop crying and listen." Molly paused for a moment, both to allow the children a chance to calm themselves a little and to allow her aching ribs to recover from the pain caused by raising her voice.

"I'm going to take roll. I want you to shout out if you can. If you hear the name of someone near you who cannot answer shout out "ASLEEP". Does everyone understand?" Another pause resulted in a fairly decent response in the affirmative, in fact better than she had hoped for. "Now, children, help WILL be on the way, but it might take a while so be patient and calm and we will all get off this bus as soon as possible. Okay, I'm starting roll call now. Sally Anderson?"

Molly's call was answered with a small and timid, yet certain answer, "here". A deep sigh escaped Molly's lips, they were off to a good start. By the end of the roll call she was satisfied that there was an almost equal number of "here" and "asleep". Again, the result was better than she could have hoped for. She already knew the names of the fatalities at the front of the bus and intentionally skipped them, the children didn't need to know about those or worry about going to check on them.

"Next, children, I need everyone to just stay where you are. I know this is scary and everyone wants to get off as quickly as possible. Unfortunately it doesn't look like there is an easy way off this bus right now and I don't want anyone getting hurt moving around. I don't see or smell and evidence that we are in any immediate danger so I think we are best off just staying where we are. When help comes they'll help all of us. I want you to be honest with yourself and those around you though. If you feel hurt in any way tell the person who comes to help you. Don't feel like telling us if you are hurt isn't brave, okay?" A small round of mumbled agreements came back. "If you feel okay, like you weren't seriously hurt in the accident and like nothing is broken, inside or out, help those around you to stay quiet. I don't want anyone moving around more than necessary. If you feel hurt DO NOT move. If you feel okay and can do so safely you can move CAREFULLY to the right side of the bus, but only if you aren't hurt. That way we'll be able to see and get to the others a little more easily."

A small, very frightened sounding voice in the back called out, "which side is the right side, we're upside down how are we supposed to figure out which side is right?"

Molly looked at Sarah. Sarah looked at Molly. They shrugged their shoulders at each other and chuckled.  
"That's a really good question!" Molly lifted her right hand and pointed to what would have been the passenger side of the vehicle and said, "that's the right side today. The way the bus fell, most of us fell into the left side so it's more crowded over here. Just shift carefully to the not crowded side." Several children joined in the chuckles and gradually started to carefully move towards the indicated side of the bus. Molly knew it would be best to not let anyone move at all, but this gave her a better visual of who was awake, but still really hurting and who seemed to come out of this horror with the least injury.

"Miss Molly?" Another small voice called from the back of the bus. "What about the kids on this side already who are still asleep?"

"That's okay, sit near them and around them, but don't touch them. When help comes we'll get to them. Just be careful of everyone who is asleep or hurt. I want everyone to listen up again. When help comes we will need to stay put and let them tell us what to do, but I'm going to start coming towards the back. It's going to take me a long time and I might not get to you before help comes, but that's okay. When help comes they'll get to all of us in turn. If you can I need you to tell me what hurts, okay? And I'll ask you the name of anyone close to you who is still asleep. If you don't know them, that's okay. It's important that we put the right name with the right person so don't guess if you don't know. Someone else will know."

Heads nodded up and down as the children silently agreed with the instructions they'd been given. The first aid box was very well stocked and held about 50 triage cards. Molly hadn't been expecting that. The clipboard held a pen so she carefully started about the task of filling out each card. She didn't bother with tearing any of the cards down to the black bar. It was too hard to get all the way back to those rows and she would verbally pass on that information when help arrived. She didn't have enough cards for everyone so she wanted to use them where they would do the most good.

About the same time Molly was giving her instructions the klaxons were sounding at Station 51, Station 16, and Station 110.


	5. Chapter 5

Station 51 was closest to the accident and the first to arrive on scene.

Roy saw the sight ahead of him and looked at his partner who was practically pushing his way through the front window.

"Roy, do you see what I see?"

"I see a mess."

"I was wrong. This isn't a beautiful day. Do you think that bus has kids on it?"

"I hope not. Can you see the writing on the side? What school district is it? Maybe it was empty."

"The side is pretty crumpled, I don't know, but I think it might say San...Diego? San Diego. Roy, that means a bus full of kids on a field trip."

"I hope you are wrong, I really hope it isn't a field trip bus. Come on let's go check it out. 16 is taking the wreck up on the freeway, you and I get the bus and they'll join us when they can."

The two men grabbed all the gear they could carry, settling it near the bus as they quietly made their way around the vehicle. Roy went right as John went left, both of them dropping to their knees in order to be able to see in through the crumpled, crushed and broken windows that now sat flush with the ground. What they could see was not good. Lots of bodies lying on the roof of the bus and many faces peering back at them.

"Roy, we gotta get in there!"

"I see, Johnny, I see. What do you think is the best way?"

"This back emergency exit is crumpled and stuck tight."

"So is this side exit."

Together the two men shouted at each other, "front windows!"

Taking opposite routes the two men made their way to the front of the bus and decided that they were right, this was the best way in. "Cap! We need some crow bars to pry away these front windows and lots and lots of equipment. Bring it ALL. We don't know what we'll find when we get inside", Roy shouted his request towards the engine parked at the rear of the bus.

"You got it", came back over the overturned chassis.

Molly had made her way through triage on about 10 out of her 80 patients when she heard sirens getting closer.

"Hey, kids! Sounds like the cavalry has arrived! I need everyone to stay seated and be patient. They'll probably come through the front of the bus so everyone just sit where they are and wait. They'll get us all out in turn."

"Yes, Miss Molly", was uttered about the bus and Molly felt an odd sense of pride in her small charges. These ten year olds were holding together better than a lot of adults were able to under similar circumstances.

Molly was getting good at dragging herself around the overturned bus and moved as quickly as she could now towards the front. Dragging herself along on her right hip wasn't the most efficient, but it was the least painful way to travel. She wanted to meet their rescuers before they got too far into the bus. She wanted them to be ready for what they would be facing. She was still about 6 feet from the windows when the glass fell away in a crash. Seconds later a handsome face and dark eyes looked through what had once been the windows.

Johnny found himself almost face to face with a set of deep green eyes. Allowing his eyes to adapt to the darkened interior he noticed that the eyes were set in a very pleasing face surrounded by a wild mane of auburn hair.

"Hello," the deep voice stated.

"Hello," the green eyes said back. "Hey, glad to see you guys. How many of you are there?"

"Uh, right now just me and my partner."

"You guys Paramedics or Rescue men?"

"Uh, Paramedics."

"You have an engine crew with you?"

"Yeah. Hey, asking questions is my job."

"Well, today, it's mine. We are going to keep you guys busy for quite a while, you got more teams on the way?"

"Uh, they called out three stations for this, the others are checking out the rest of the wreckage up top while we check on you guys down here."

"Okay, you need to know that this bus is full of fourth grade honor students. They are all about ten years old and smart as the proverbial whip. Try to pull anything on them and they'll have you figured out faster than you can blink and you'll lose the trust of all of them. Got it?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Molly and I'm a chaperone on this trip. There is a good possibility you already have some of the parents of these kids in your spectator group. Most of the parent chaperones were smart and opted to drive themselves or with other parents. Smarter than me to not get on this bus." The last part said almost so quietly that John almost didn't hear her, but he did and gave her a crooked grin.

"That's okay. We'll get an officer to check and see if you are right. We'll give them directions to the hospital where they can meet us. Oh, and I'm John."

Before Molly could say anything else a head topped with reddish-blond hair came into view.

Molly wiggled her fingers at the new arrival. "Hi. You guys ready to get to work now?"

The two men looked at each other. Both sets of eyes asking the other an unspoken "who is this?" They were accustomed to finding patients in all kinds of shape from stuporous to hysterical. They were not accustomed to a victim acting like Cap.

"Uh, sure."

"You sure say "uh" a lot."

Roy had to work hard to stifle the laugh that rose in his chest.

"Okay, you guys should also know that I'm the only adult on this bus. There are 80 kids and they've been through a lot already, what they don't need to know is that there are five code F's at the front of this bus. Look close you'll see them right off. It's hard to miss. We need to either get them out of here right away or find another way off this bus. I'm not going to further traumatize any of these kids by parading them past this mess." Her words flowed so quickly that the men had a hard time keeping up, but they got the point pretty quickly when the saw the bodies closest to the windows they were seeking entrance through. "You", she pointed at John, "get in here and start helping me triage the rest of these kids. Your partner can go discuss this with your Captain and we'll start getting the kids off this bus. Sound good?"

"Um, sure. Roy?"

"Go Junior, I'll go talk with Cap, here's the HT if you need us in the meantime."

"Okay, let's go, show me what you've got."

Molly started maneuvering herself back towards the middle of the bus causing John to stop in his tracks.

"Whoa, there, hey, wait a sec. How about we start by triaging you!"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine. Let's get the kids first. I can wait."

"Just wait a sec and let me look. Okay?" The girl had been talking so quickly and so non-stop since they'd gained access that John had been focused on her face the entire time. He felt foolish that he hadn't noticed the sling and bandages before.

"Only a second, we gotta get these kids out of here. They've been really awesome, but they are going to start to lose it soon and I don't want that to happen. Here's the run down. All my injuries seem to be on the left. I must have fallen hard on that side when the bus tipped. I wasn't exactly seated when it all started and I know I twisted to keep Sarah away from the side of the bus. I have a laceration over my left eye. It was bleeding pretty well there at first, but seems to be stopping now that it is bandaged. Left arm is definitely broken and there are some sore ribs under there, but my breathing is fine so I'm hoping that they are just bruised. Left ankle is injured. Might be a severe sprain, but in all honesty, it's probably broken. Only an x-ray will tell for sure." Molly finally paused for a breath.

"Do you always talk this fast, or is this a symptom of a concussion?"

Molly looked at the man next to her and then burst out laughing.

"Ow, don't make me laugh. Sorry. I've been accused of sounding like a chipmunk on speed when I am anxious or excited. I'll try to slow down a little. You okay with me now? Can we move on?"

Johnny ran his hands over her hair, making sure that there weren't any injuries hiding under her hair. "What are you? I mean, are you a nurse or something? You know WAY more than our average victim."

"First, I'm not a victim. I'm fine. Second, I'm one of you. Ow, stop that." She swatted his penlight away from her as he checked her pupil responses.

"One of? What?"

A little voice belonging to a child Johnny hadn't seen sneaking up on them answered, "My aunt is a fireman/paramedic, just like you guys."

Johnny looked at the child like she had spoken a foreign language. Molly laughed. "You really need to stop making me laugh. It hurts. She's telling the truth. I'm a fireman/paramedic. You know, we are a little more advanced down south. I'm not the only one. We have TWO female firemen/paramedics in San Diego County. We work on different crews, but we are cousins so I guess that says something about our family."

"Wow, that's impressive. Looks like you were correct about your injuries. Your pupils are even, but a little sluggish, by the way."

Johnny started setting up his gear and was starting to check out Sarah for injuries.

"She's fine. She can get off the bus anytime you guys are ready to start evacuation."

"Okay, I believe you, but I want to check for myself."

The atmosphere on the bus suddenly dropped about 20 degrees. "Okay, that's fine. Go ahead and waste time on the patients I already checked out. I'll go ahead and get back to the 70 or so that haven't been checked yet."

Molly moved towards the next group waiting for her care, leaving Johnny behind.

Sarah looked up at the dark haired man saying, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too."

"She's one of the best, you know. My whole family is firefighters. My grandpa is a Chief and I have 5 uncles who are Captains. She wouldn't be one if she weren't good."

Johnny looked at the child for a moment before replying, "I think I owe your aunt an apology."

"I think you are right. I really am fine. She held me while the bus fell and I didn't get hurt, she put her hands over my head so it wouldn't get bumped. I got a tiny bump when she fell, but she saved me. You should apologize."

Johnny tousled the girl's hair and moved towards where Molly was assessing her next patient.

"Hey, sorry about that back there. I have a habit of sticking my foot in my mouth sometimes."

"That's okay, John, let's take care of these kids."  
" First, call me Johnny. Second, you really should be sitting and resting, you have some pretty good injuries going there, but right now, I can see that you are doing a lot to keep these kids calm. Now, who have you already assessed and what are we looking at."

It only took Molly a second to hand him the sheet of paper where she was keeping her notes.

"Sorry, I guess I'm feeling kind of territorial about these kids. I know you'll need to check everyone even after I've gone through, I don't have permission to treat in L.A., but I've done the basics anyway. Each assessed patient has a triage tag on them somewhere. I included pulse, respirations and suspected injuries. I didn't have the equipment to do blood pressure. The kids at the back of the bus have assessed themselves as being minimally injured. I didn't have the manpower to be thorough. So I had to let them decide for themselves who was more seriously injured. I've been focusing only on the unconscious patients for now. There are still about 30 unconscious patients left to assess. When we get a route out of here we can start moving them out. I'd appreciate it if you would focus on the patients I've already seen and get on the horn to your hospital and start some IVs going."

"You don't breathe much do you?"

"Only when necessary. Sorry, still working on that whole slowing it down thing."

Johnny laughed. "Got it, I'll start contacting Rampart on your patients."

"Wait? Rampart? We're in Rampart's area? I didn't know we were in their area. I knew we were on the 405, but I wasn't aware of which section of the freeway."

"You are in Carson, we are only a few minutes from Rampart. Transport will be fairly easy once we have the ambulances we need. It won't take long to make the trips back and forth. Hey, you okay?"

Molly had paled as he gave her the information she requested. "What station?"

"What?"

"What station are you with?"

"We're from 51."

"51? You're station 51?"

"Yep, from the time it was new."

Just then the HT in his pocket went off, "HT 51, this is Engine 51, do you read?"

"10-4 Engine 51, this is HT 51, go ahead."

"What do you have in there John?"

"About 80 victims, mostly age 10, one approximate age 25 and 5 confirmed code F's, Cap. About half of the injuries, amazingly, don't appear too severe. We have about 40 unconscious patients, about the same lucid and talking. We are going to need more hands to help assess and as many hands as you can get to help with removal."

"Thanks. We'll get right on that."

"10-4, HT 51, out."

Molly felt like she couldn't breathe. "Sarah, did you hear him, did you hear his voice?"

"Yes, Molly, I heard him, he's here! He sounds different on the radio, but it was his voice! He'll save us for sure. He won't let anything happen to you Aunt Molly. You are his favorite too."

Johnny went back to setting up his gear and contacted Rampart on the first of a very long list of patients. He wasn't listening as the conversation continued without him.

"Sarah, I have to stay and help everyone, but you have to get off this bus and I know he'll take good care of you until The Chief and GiGi get here. I have work to do. I'll be fine. I have to make sure the rest of these kids get back to their parents too. I want you to go to him though. Go be with him. Let him know we are all okay and his men are taking good care of us, okay?"

"Are you sure Molly? I can't leave you."

"You can and you should. He'll want you out there with him. Maybe you can sit in the engine until we are all ready to go to the hospital. You know how to get out of here and you are cleared. You've been cleared by me and Johnny. Right John? She can go, right?"

Johnny looked up from the radio and the patient he was transmitting information on. "Hold on Rampart. What? Go where?"

"Out. Sarah can leave the bus, right?"

"As soon as someone can take her off, sure."

"Good, give me your HT for a second."  
"What? Why?"

"You're busy with Rampart, I'm just going to get someone to take her off."

Johnny, not sure why, but trusting the woman in front of him, handed her the HT. "Engine 51, this is HT 51, how do you read?"

"HT 51? Who is this?"

"Cap, it's me, Molly. Sarah and I are on the bus. Don't worry though, we are fine. Sarah is going to come off the bus, she's first one off, okay? Cap, please call the Chief and Shannon and tell them what happened and that we are fine. If your news crews are anything like ours this is going to hit the airwaves any second and they are going to be worried. Okay?"

"Molly, I want both of you off that bus. My guys can handle it. We're coming to the windows to get you off."

"No."

"Molly, don't…"

"I can't Cap. I have to stay and help these kids. Listen, I'm the only one left. There is nobody else on this bus for them. I have to stay, but I'm sending Sarah. Call the Chief, okay?"

"Molly, I don't like it, but I understand. Yes, I'll call The Chief and he'll call Shannon. Your dad is going to be really worried."

"I know Cap, tell him not to worry. I'll be fine."

"Molly, put John on the HT."

"Yes, sir. I love you, sir. Here he is."

Captain Hank Stanley bowed his head, resting it on the side view mirror of the engine. This situation just got so much worse. He'd heard Johnny's rant about this being a beautiful day, well, dammit, this was NOT a beautiful day. Cap flagged down Roy who was explaining the situation to the crew and showing them how he wanted the side emergency exit pried open as the means of getting all the children off the bus. "Roy, John is going to bring a girl to the front of the bus, she's going to come sit in the engine."

"Got it, Cap", Roy called back already headed for the front of the bus.

"Engine 51, this is John, you wanted me Cap?"

"John, your patient, approximate age 25, that's my niece on that bus."


	6. Chapter 6

"YOUR WHAT, SIR?! Sorry sir, I knew she was using the radio, but I was talking with Rampart and missed the discussion. Your niece, sir?"

"My niece, John. Molly is my niece. Sarah is my grand-niece. John are they really okay?"

"Cap, Sarah is fine. She is a little bruised, but she is doing just fine, no signs of any serious injury. Molly…" John turned his body slightly away from the woman in question, knowing that in the confines of the bus it was a futile gesture, but desiring the privacy anyway. It didn't help him avoid the feeling of an icy, green-eyed, glare drilling a hole between his shoulder blades. "Cap, Molly says she is okay, but I'll be honest with you. Molly saying she is okay seems an awful lot like me saying I'm okay, if you understand."

"Yes, I get it. Do what you can to get her treatment and off that bus, but the civilians come first. She's one of us, she'll expect to be treated as one of us."

"We've already had that discussion Cap and you are 100% correct."

"Engine 51, out."

Johnny turned to Sarah, "Hey, little one, want to go sit with your Uncle Hank instead of sitting on this bus? Let's get you out of here sweetie."

Sarah just nodded as John stood upright for the first time since entering the bus, making certain he was in the center isle and wouldn't bump his head on the upside down benches, he reached down and lifted Sarah up. As a fourth grader she was larger than most of the children he carried, but he wanted to keep her face closer to his shoulder and hoped that would be enough to shield her view from the scene at the front of the bus. Roy appeared in the window just as they got to the front and Johnny handed his charge over to his partner.

"Take her to Cap, Roy. I'll explain when you come back. I've gotta get back to the radio. Rampart's waiting."

Roy pulled the girl into his chest. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Sarah. Are you taking me to Uncle Hank?"

'Uncle Hank?' Roy thought. "Well, if you mean Captain Stanley, then yes, those were my instructions."

As the pair came around the end of the bus where they engine was visible the girl started wiggling out of Roy's arms.

"Let me go, let me go! I can see him!"

She practically leapt from Roy's arms and went running into Hank Stanley's. The tall man stooped low to scoop up the child and gave her a giant bear hug before setting her on the driver's seat of the engine. Captain Stanley leaned around the door and gave his paramedic a small salute before turning his attention back to the girl. Still not quite sure what was happening Roy returned to the bus to help his partner.

Roy climbed fully into the bus for the first time, saying, "Hey, Johnny. The guys are going to pry this side door open. It isn't as stuck as we originally thought, they think they can get it open without too much trouble and we will evac the bus that way. It's away from the hill side so it should be easier than anything on that muddy hillside."

"Thanks, Roy. Where are the guys from 16 and 110?"

"They're coming. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot they could do for anyone in the other two vehicles. There was a third truck involved, but the driver had minor injuries and vowed to see his own doc as soon as he could get someone to pick him up. They are coming down here right now, should be on scene any minute."

Johnny looked up to see that Molly had moved further away and was focused on a patient before he called Roy over.

"Roy, Molly is Cap's niece and she is really hurting, but won't say anything. He wants her off this bus. The other thing you might want to know is that she was so in control when we showed up because she is a fireman/paramedic in San Diego. She's one of us Roy and she's refusing treatment until all the kids are off the bus."

Roy glanced over at the pretty girl that had first greeted them as they entered the bus. Looking at her he thought he could see some similarities in how she carried herself and the way she ordered them around when they first arrived was definitely reminiscent of their own Captain, otherwise there wasn't a lot of resemblance to Cap that would give away the relationship.

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Why can't these calls ever be easy. Not that a bus accident with 80 kids could be easy, but why does our Captain's niece have to be on the bus? Not just on the bus, but hurt and on the bus?"

Before long the engine crew had the side door pried open and they began the slow and steady process of evacuating the patients. Roy and John handed the worst injuries through the door first, transferring their care to the paramedics from 16's. Bellingham and Brice each took as many children as possible in two separate ambulances, returning over and over for the next batch of victims ready to transfer to the hospital. With each trip they refreshed the supplies of the onsite paramedics. As soon as they could dispatch added an additional set of paramedics and the process sped up some from there with three LA County paramedics inside the bus and three in constant transport. Because they were so close to Rampart everyone decided that the triage crew might as well stay at base. They couldn't do anything until the patients were off the bus and once they were off it was such a short trip to the hospital it seemed best to keep all the resources where they were. The towering structure of Rampart was almost visible from the scene of the accident.

The paramedics, including Molly, continued to make their way through the injured children. Molly did her best to ignore her own injuries, but as time dragged on the men could see she was fading and their worry grew. Her breathing was starting to get rough and a very worrisome cough had started that sounded very painful.

The crew inside the bus was almost done with the more critical patients, but were sad to find that there had been two additional code F's as they worked through the students. Still, they felt pretty hopeful that they would lose so few in an accident that could have been so much worse.

Johnny had kept a close eye on Molly throughout the process. She was spending more and more of her time leaning on her right hip and he knew that had to be getting uncomfortable. Even from a distance he could see that she was having a harder time drawing breath and there was that raspy cough.

Johnny stood up and stretched his aching back and walked to the next group further back in the bus. Johnny touched Molly lightly on the shoulder, "Hey, how are you doing. We've been on this bus a long time, I think it's time you got off now. Let me get you a ride out of here."

"No."

"It was worth a try. Look, you obviously need treatment, you won't be any help to anyone if you keep getting worse. You can still be with the kids at the hospital. 99's has been moving the mobile students off the bus while we focus on these last few kids so more of them are at Rampart now than are left here anyway."

"No."

Molly went back to her patient who had been solidly unconscious the entire time. She lifted his wrist to get a pulse and received a groan in return."

"Hey, anyone know this kid's name?"

A freckled boy sitting to the side replied, "That's Tommy Sanderson."

"Thanks. Hey, Tommy, can you hear me?" Molly gently shook one of his shoulders and repeated her question. "Tommy, can you hear me. I need you to wake up now. Okay, Tommy? Come on."

Tommy Sanderson fluttered his eyes open, took a minute to focus his eyes, saw the benches hanging above his head and promptly panicked. Tommy Sanderson, who had just moments before, posed no threat what-so-ever, leapt to his feet, shoving Molly Stanley has hard as he possibly could. Molly, already off balance due to sitting for so long and having to sit in a way that accommodated her many injuries, toppled backwards, smacking her back and head against the roof of the bus. Johnny reached out and grabbed the panicked child, holding him until he calmed down and then handed him off to Roy for treatment.

"Roy, take this kid, he's next. I need to see to Molly."

Johnny turned and was not encouraged by what he saw. Molly was flat out on the floor, her complexion had gone slightly blue and she was gasping for breath. He noticed that Molly had struck the raised lip that surrounded the emergency roof access when she fell.

"Molly, come on Molly. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Ri-ribs. Shifted. Think punc-punc-tured lung. Can't breathe. Di…didn't tell you…bell….belly has been get-ting worse. Might be slow bleed."

"Molly hold on. Roy, guys, anyone, I need oxygen NOW! Get Rampart on the horn. I think Molly punctured a lung, she might have internal bleeding. She can't wait any longer. We need her treated and out of here. Now!"

Quick responses had a tank and mask in John's hand before he finished asking. As he ran gentle hands along Molly's rib cage and abdomen he felt a hand on his arm, he looked over to see that Molly was trying to get his attention. She pulled the mask off her face and smiled at him. He tried to put the mask back, "Molly, you have to leave this on, you need the oxygen."

Molly gently shook her head back and forth, clearly indicating "no" and then pulled the mask back one more time. "I…don't…..breathe….much….on'y…when…nec….sary."

John shook his head in disbelief. This woman, this skilled, beautiful, strong and courageous woman was laying in front of him literally turning blue was cracking jokes!

"Molly, you are too funny. Yes, I know you only breathe when necessary and I'm saying this is one of the times that breathing is necessary. 'Kay?"

She nodded her head "yes" before closing her eyes.

"Hey, hey, stay with me Molly, no sleeping on the job," John rubbed her chest trying to get her attention to no avail.

"Roy, her vitals are pulse 120, weak and thready. Respirations 16 and shallow. Blood Pressure is, damn, blood pressure is 80/60."

He could vaguely hear his partner repeating the information to the doctor at the other end of the radio. "IV Ringers Lactate, TKO, oxygen, monitor, transport as soon as possible. 10-4"

A bag of liquid was passed into Johnny's waiting hands and someone gently opened her sweater and discretely attached the monitors under her clothing.

Johnny sat back on his heels for just a moment as the back board was moved into place.

"To think I thought this was going to be a beautiful day," he mumbled to no one in particular.

"She's going to be okay partner."

"I know. I just…."

"I know."

The crew inside the bus had grown as the number of kids had gone down. There was more room for additional men, but as the announcement went out that Cap's niece had gone down the group grew even bigger. Some men crouched at the driver's end of the bus, out of the way, but feeling a need to see how this played out. They had all heard about the beautiful girl who was one of them. The girl, no not a girl, but the off-duty firefighter/paramedic who refused to leave the bus until all the children had been cared for. She was part of the brotherhood. True, they weren't used to having sisters, but she was still one of them and had shown just how much she was part of the brotherhood as the crisis had played out and they all wanted the assurance that she would make it though.

The crew from 51 gently rolled her onto the backboard as their Captain looked on from the exit, waiting, out of the way, for them to bring his niece, yes, his favorite niece, out of the demolished bus that had held her for the last several hours. He knew it was wrong to have favorites, but darned it all to heck, she was his favorite. Had been for her entire life. She had been a captivating child, outgoing, energetic and could hold her own with all of her brothers. She was his oldest brother's youngest child and the light of everyone's eye. Now he watched as she struggled to take each breath. Her lips, not the natural rose blush they usually were, but a dusky blue, as if she was dressing as some macabre character for Halloween.

Johnny and Roy carried her from the bus, pausing in front of their Captain for just a moment.

Johnny reached out and put one hand on Cap's arm. "She's going to be okay Cap. I'm going to make sure of it myself."

Cap slowly nodded his head. John slowly nodded back and the team moved quickly towards one of the waiting ambulances.

The men loaded Molly onto a stretcher and belted her in. As Johnny climbed into the ambulance Cap stopped him.

"Make sure she gets there Johnny, after that it is up to the doctors, but make sure she gets there. I couldn't explain…I couldn't face my brother if…" Cap lowered his head and took a deep breath. Johnny stopped him before he could continue.

"I promise Cap, I'll get her there. I promise. Tell your brother she'll be okay."

Cap was once again at a loss for words and simply nodded his head. Before he could close the doors a small blond bullet launched herself at the ambulance.

"Wait, wait! I have to go with her. I want to stay with Molly!"

"Sweetie," Cap made a wild grab for the girl. "You can't go, not this time. John needs to be able to focus on Molly and keep her safe until she gets to the doctors. You can come with me. We'll all go to the hospital together."

The last thing Johnny heard as the doors closed behind him was a loud drawn out "Noooooooo" and he could see Cap struggling with the distraught ten year old as his brothers circled around the tall man and the devastated child, offering their support through being nearby and a carefully placed hand on a shoulder or on a back.

Roy closed the doors behind John and he heard him deliver the two raps signaling they were clear to move out. He didn't hear Cap's whispered, "Godspeed, Gage, Godspeed" while he held a weeping child in his arms and let his own tears fall on her head.


	7. Chapter 7

The ambulance had barely gotten underway when Johnny heard a change in Molly's breathing. "No, no, no, no! Don't do this Molly, don't even think about it."

Johnny picked up the biophone, "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"We read you 51, go ahead."

"Rampart, victim is going into respiratory arrest. There are absent breath sounds on the left."

"51 manually ventilate patient, what is your ETA?"

"Two minutes Rampart."

"Try to make it one. Sounds like you've got a tension pneumothorax and we need to get a tube in that chest."

"10-4 Rampart. Rampart, wait! Do you read?"

"Go ahead 51."

"Patient is going into cardiac arrest. Sending you a strip, lead 2."

Johnny shoved the ambu bag into the ambulance attendant's hand and quickly pushed the required buttons, gathering the paddles he prepared them for the orders he knew would be coming.

"51, confirm cardiac arrest. Shock her, 400 watt seconds."

"Shocking patient, 400 watt seconds, 10-4."

Johnny pushed the charge button and counted the time out loud, "1, 2, 3, 400 watt seconds, clear!"

He pushed the buttons and shook his head. He sensed more than he could confirm in that moment that he would be shocking a second time.

"No conversion 51, shock her again."

"10-4 Rampart, shocking again." Johnny pushed the charge button again and cursed at whatever or whomever might be listening. "Dammit, dammit, dammity-damn do NOT do this to me! Molly, you have to fight! Fight girl, fight. I know you are not a quitter. Do not quit on me!" He pushed the buttons on the ends of the paddles sending Molly's body arcing despite the restraints holding her down.

"51, you have sinus rhythm, get her in here."

Johnny didn't bother answering, he could feel the ambulance begin its turn to back into the bay. Instead he sat down and tried to steady his breathing and make it look like he hadn't just been shaken to his core. As soon as the vehicle stopped the doors flew open to reveal Doctor Brackett and Dixie with a host of orderlies and nurses waiting to unload the patient.

He didn't have a chance to utter a sound before the gurney was in motion. A nurse took over bagging Molly and Doctor Brackett started barking his orders.

"Get her into Treatment Room 1. Dix I want…"

Johnny lost focus right about this point. He'd heard these directions given so many times he had lost count about two years ago. Dixie probably didn't even hear the directions anymore. She'd worked with the good doctor even longer than Johnny and Roy had and probably knew what he would ask for before he ever said it. The actual shouting of the orders was just a formality. Johnny followed the gurney into the treatment room, helping set the IV and transfer Molly from the gurney to the treatment room bed.

"Dixie we need to get that chest tube in right away, let's get that set up."

Dixie hurried to get the tray set up and the drapes arranged to provide at least a minimal sterilized field. When she saw Johnny still standing in a corner she took a moment to walk over to him.

"Johnny, you should go wait in the lounge. It might take us a little while in here and we'll be sure to tell you as soon as we know anything."

"Thanks, Dix. You should know that she's Cap's niece. She's really something special and there is a ten year old back at the scene that will never forgive any of us if something happens to her."

"Johnny, you know we'll give her the best care possible. Go get some coffee. I'll come see you soon."

"Okay." Dixie almost didn't hear the mumbled words as Johnny walked through the door. "Today was supposed to be a beautiful day."


	8. Chapter 8

After doing anything and everything he could to help the doctors and staff at Rampart with the remaining crash victims and finally being banished to the staff lounge it was still a considerable time later that found Johnny sitting in the lounge in front of a cold cup of coffee. The five men and blond girl burst through the doors startling Johnny right out of his chair, knocking it over backwards so that it crashed to the floor.

Cap was the first to speak the words that were represented on every face in the room, "How is she?"

"Cap, I kept my promise, I got her here. They are working on her and I haven't heard anything since I left the room. Can I talk to you in private?"

"John, anything you have to say to me can be heard by everyone in this room, even Sarah. John her father is a firefighter, her uncles are firefighters. Her aunt is a firefighter/paramedic and is lying in a treatment room. She can hear whatever it is you have to say."

"Of course, Cap." Johnny righted his chair and sat down, pulling Sarah close he looked at her and then at Cap and decided to focus his attention on the girl. "Sarah, Cap, it's serious. She coded in the ambulance, but I got her back. She was doing as well as could be expected when I got her here, but I think the doctors are going to have their hands full making sure she pulls through."

He watched the little girl's face deepen into an even more serious expression than before and watched as tears started to course down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. That doesn't mean she isn't going to make it. Did I forget to tell you how stubborn Doctor Brackett is? He's as stubborn as your aunt if you can believe that."

Sarah cracked a very small smile behind her tears and threw her arms around Johnny's neck. "Thank you for making sure Doctor Brackett got the chance to try. I'm never speaking to that stupid Tommy ever again."

"Oh, you might. Just remember, he didn't know your aunt was hurt and that by shoving her she would be hurt even worse. He was scared and didn't know what was happening. We've all been punched and shoved by scared patients at some time or another. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I knew she was hurt and I should have forced her to get off that bus and into the hospital for treatment."

"Mr. Gage, you don't know my aunt very well do you? She wouldn't ever let you force her to do something she wasn't ready to do. Mr. Gage, I might be only ten years old, but my aunt has only been a firefighter for three years and she's only been a paramedic for one year. I couldn't help but overhear some of the discussions the family had about her choice for a career, but not one family member could stop her. How could you do something they couldn't?"

"She's right John, I was there for some of those discussions, as an invited participant, I might add," he said sending a friendly glare at his little grand-niece who knew enough to look slightly chagrined, "and there was a lot of discussion, but nothing was going to sway Molly from doing what she wanted to do. If I know her like I think I do, you wouldn't have gotten her off that bus without a mighty battle first and you both had more important work to do. Don't forget, I tried to talk her out of there too. Even threatened her with her father and she didn't budge. This is NOT in any way your fault."

"Thanks, Cap. Thank you, Sarah. Everyone get comfortable, who knows how long we'll be waiting."

It wasn't too long, though, before Dixie pushed the door to the lounge open and slowly stepped inside.

"Hey guys, let me get straight to the point and then I'll answer any questions you have. We have her stabilized. Her blood pressure is up and her breathing has eased since we inserted the chest tube. Doctor Brackett and Doctor Early are getting ready to take her up to surgery. The films show that those ribs probably need to be stabilized so they don't continue to damage her lungs and they think that one of the ribs may have nicked her liver or spleen. They are going to need to surgically repair both her arm and her ankle. Both are pretty nasty breaks, but can be fixed. They want to take care of everything at once and get her into recovery as quickly as possible so they've called in Doctor Morton and Doctor Ramirez and they'll all be in there working as efficiently as possible. Any questions?"

"What are her chances for a complete recovery," asked Captain Stanley.

"Excellent."

Sarah wasn't entirely sure what all this news meant, but the looks on the faces of the men around her told her that it was good news.

"When can we see her? I need to give my aunt a big hug."

"Well, it's going to be awhile so I suggest that you, young lady, take a nap. I'll bring in some pillows and blankets. If you want we have most of your friends upstairs in a couple different observation rooms waiting for parents to arrive, or you are welcome to stay here. I'm guessing you guys need to be getting back to work soon, so just let me know if you need to have someone stay with Sarah, here."

"Thanks Dix, for the news and the help. You are right, we are still all on duty, even though it's been an exhausting day. My wife is on her way to take Sarah if she needs to. Our Chief has us standing down for the next hour or so, but that includes dinner and showering time. Sarah's grandpa and grandma should be here before too much longer, but they are also Molly's parents and will want to stay nearby for a while, I think. We arranged a patched through call while still on scene. They needed a little time to make some arrangements, but that still has them arriving before much longer. I think Sarah will probably be okay with her friends until they get here if we have to leave before Grace gets here or before the Chief gets here. I think we can all grab some dinner here and really, only John and Roy are disgusting enough to warrant an immediate shower. They can head back to the barn anytime they feel ready to go."

The men all nodded their agreement to the plan, except John.

"Um, Cap, can we stay available from here. I think I'd really like to stay with Sarah if that is okay and I'd like a chance to meet the other Mr. and Mrs. Stanley and tell them what happened and that their daughter is a hero. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, Gage. You saved their daughter's life I think you've earned a right to explain it to her parents."

"Roy, is that okay with you?"

"Hey, as long as I get something to eat, I'm fine with anything."

Multiple rumbling tummies announced just how hungry everyone was. Chet, experiencing a moment of nice, offered to make a cafeteria run and bring back food for everyone.

Johnny's eyes had been focused on the floor, but he looked up at Cap, "Um, hey, Cap I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that John?"

"Why does everyone call your brother the Chief? Even Molly called him the Chief, not Dad or something similar. Sarah, you do it too. Everyone calls Chief Stanley, "The Chief"."

Cap sighed and then started to chuckle. "You know Johnny, we might have to ask Charles that question. I think it started as a joke actually. When he first got promoted we all started calling him Chief Stanley this and Chief Stanley that. We did it constantly to just kind of tease him. I think we did it so often and for so long that it became sort of a nickname. Good question though. I hadn't realized just how much we did it. That's kind of funny."

The room settled back into an uneasy silence until Chet came back with a candy stripper who was helping him carry several trays of cafeteria food.

"Geez, Chet. Did 'ya think you were feeding an army", Cap asked.

"Aw, Cap. I didn't know what everyone would want so I got a little of everything. Sally was nice enough to help me out," Chet smiled at the teenager holding several stacked trays.

Four men jumped to help her put down her load, suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be gentlemen. Sally blushed furiously at the attention from all the firefighters.

John sidled up close to Chet and whispered, "Picking them up kinda young aren't you Chet? Did you run out of prospects your own age?"

"Shut up, Gage. Just, shut up."

Johnny moved away chuckling at his success at getting under Chet's skin.

Just then the lounge door opened again admitting a tall, slender man and a beautiful older woman. John knew who they were immediately. He finally saw where Sarah's looks came from. She strongly resembled her mother. Sarah's reaction to the new additions confirmed his suspicions.

"Grandma, Chief," she yelled as she ran and launched herself into her grandfather's arms. He had the quick responses of a trained firefighter which was a good thing or the blond missile might have knocked him over the force behind her leap was so strong.

"Hey 'ya, Squirt," the man said, softly ruffling Sarah's hair.

The family resemblance between Charles and Hank was obvious. Both were very tall, 6' 4", maybe a little taller. Charles obviously had several years on Hank and was grayer at the temples, but they had the same dark, slightly wavy hair. The same eyes showed the same concern for their loved ones and the same mouth was turned down in the same frown. There were differences around the forehead, cheeks and chin where one must have more resembled one parent more than the other, but the two men were very definitely brothers.

Charles handed Sarah over to his wife, Sophie, so she could give the child some much needed hugs and wipe away the tears that had started up again. He stepped over to his brother, first clasping his hand and then pulling him in tight for a hug, burying his face in his brother's shoulder. The men watching thought that maybe they should feel uncomfortable at the show of affection, but it was so natural that no one gave it a second thought. Pulling back after a moment, Charles asked, "how's she doing, Hank? I want the unvarnished version." A pause and then a quietly spoken, "Please."

"Come on Chuck, Sophie, come sit down, let me explain." After everyone was seated, Hank began, "The bus was in an accident this morning. It was first rear ended by one semi which shoved it into the rear end of another semi. A third semi went out of control and basically t-boned the bus, shoving it over the embankment."

Sophia gasped and held her hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…it's just so…all those children on that bus. Are they okay?"

"Well, Sophie, that just it. Almost all the children are just fine. Sarah here came out with only a few bumps and bruises. Most of the children are quite bruised and sore, but most of them are going to be just fine and many will be going home as soon as their parents get here to pick them up. There are a good many that are more seriously injured and will need some extra time in the hospital, but will go home and live what should be nice long lives. Four children weren't as lucky, as well as the bus driver and both teachers on the bus. Chuck, I know we say things like this all the time and much of the time they are mere platitudes to comfort grieving families, but honestly, it could have been much, much worse. My men, Gage and DeSoto were on the bus most of the time and I think John Gage could tell you more about it."

John stepped forward and shook the man's hand, " I have to tell you, and it is not just because her uncle is my Captain, but Molly was a true hero today. She kept those kids calm and organized. She started triaging them right away. She identified all the children who couldn't identify themselves so that parents could be contacted immediately. She had the scene ready to work when we showed up. Without her I don't know if the outcome would have been as great."

"It's true, Chief. She really did all those things and when the bus crashed she held me in her arms. TIGHT, Chief. She held me so tight, I couldn't get away from her when the crash was over. She kept me safe, Poppa." As Sarah told her story she climbed into her grandfather's lap and was holding his face between her palms as she finished her description of the events.

The older man wrapped her in his arms and for the second time since entering the room hid his face from those watching as he folded his head into his granddaughter's hair. "I'm so glad she kept you safe little bug, so, so glad." Lifting his face the men ignored the redness ringing his eyes.

"Sorry, men. I'm not being very Chief-like right now am I? I'm giving my battalion a bad rep by showing what a softie I actually am."

The room filled with a bunch of mumbling. "No" and "not at all, sir" were only a few of the intelligible remarks made by the people filling the room.

"Sir, if I may? It's an entirely different thing when one of the people involved is your own flesh and blood. I mean, firefighters, we're a family, but your real flesh and blood is still a different thing." Johnny stood looking slightly uncomfortable at the thoughts he had just so openly shared.

"Thank you, son. You are right, it is a different thing. Hank, what about Molly? When you called from the scene you didn't know much except that she wouldn't get off the bus."

Cap sighed, he felt like he'd been doing that far too often today. "About that, we tried, we all tried. Johnny was first in," Cap pointed at John, informally introducing him to Charles, "he tried to evaluate her and get her off the bus, but she refused. She had a cut over her eye that Sarah had bandaged for her. John noted that she had her left arm in a sling, tightly bound to her chest and her left ankle had been splinted, but she wouldn't let him really check her out and treat her. A few minutes after that we spoke over the HT, she recognized my voice when I spoke with John about the situation. She practically had to force Sarah to come out to me. It seems we raise stubborn women in this family."

"Hank, be honest with yourself, you have your Grace and I have my Sophie and we know our sisters-in-law. We MARRY stubborn women in this family, no wonder their daughters are just like them."

A welcome chuckle rippled through the room at the humor presented and grew only slightly louder at the look of mock indignation on both Sarah's and Sophia's faces.

Hank clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Too true Chief, too true." With another deep sigh Hank continued his description of events, "John had been keeping a close eye on Molly during treatment and extraction, but she continued to refuse treatment. It wasn't until almost the last patient was being evaluated, in fact, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe young Tommy was the last patient Molly was going to evaluate."

John and Roy both nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Tommy was the last unconscious patient and 16's had only the less critical patients to finish moving out. Roy and I were finishing up the pre-transportation treatment on the last two before we went to Tommy. Molly could only take vitals and offer comfort. We couldn't let her treat, but she kept things moving quite quickly by getting the initial information for us. As nice as that was, where she really out did us all was keeping the kids calm and organized. We've all seen how hard it is to evaluate, treat and process a scene with panicked victims. All we had to do was contact and treat and it went along very quickly. She was a real blessing in there." Johnny blushed slightly, realizing how effusive his praise had been and finding himself slightly embarrassed by it.

"Thanks, John. So, young Tommy was showing signs of coming around and Molly tried to help him finish that process. When he did come around he panicked. Apparently he was not too seriously injured to find his feet. He jumped up and shoved Molly out of his way in his panic. Molly was already fading, her injuries were already catching up to her, so his shove did more damage than it normally would. She fell backwards and slammed into the roof, well, floor, whatever. Anyway, you know those escape hatches in the roof? They were totally useless in this case, but she was sitting right in front of one, when she fell back her ribs slammed into the raised edge. The injuries sustained in the initial crash, along with that force was enough to splinter several of her ribs, or possibly several more of her ribs. Her left lung was punctured. We suspect though that at least part of the injury came in the initial crash. Johnny says her color and breathing were already deteriorating, but the shove backwards was enough to create the tension pneumothorax that finally got her in here. John? I want you to finish from here. You were there, you know what happened and you can explain what Dixie told us better than I can."

"Sure, Cap. I'm the paramedic that rode in with Molly. Unfortunately, the shove backwards did do significant damage and I can't help but think if I'd worked harder to get her off the bus it wouldn't have happened."

"Son, stop right there. My daughter is a stubborn girl. I am not going to pretend that she isn't. We didn't want this career for her at all. We hoped she'd become a teacher or at least a nurse, but she has her own mind and she knew from the time she was smaller than Sarah is now that she'd be a firefighter. Paramedic was just the next natural progression when the opportunity presented itself. I want you to understand that Molly wouldn't have even listened to me if I'd been there. I would have had to issue a direct order and she would have reminded me she was off duty, out of our district and not subject to my direction. You did nothing wrong. Please, continue, without the guilt." Charles smiled at Johnny and indicated he should resume talking.

"Almost as soon as we were in the ambulance I heard her breathing change, she was going into respiratory arrest. I started to manually assist her breathing using an ambu bag. Very quickly I had to hand that task to the attendant when she went into cardiac arrest. I had to shock her twice, but I got her back just as we were pulling in. I'd made a promise to Cap that I would get her here and I did. I got her here alive. The doctors took over right away. It took them some time to stabilize her, but they got it done and took her up to surgery about an hour ago. They have four of the best doctors in this county working on her. They are stabilizing the broken ribs with metal braces, they are checking for any additional internal injuries, they suspect a tear to her liver or spleen, probably caused by a broken rib. They will reset the bones in her arm and they will repair the break in her ankle. They expect that she will fully recover, it'll just take a little time."

Charles and Sophie clutched each other's hands and looked at John. It was Sophie's turn to speak, "Thank you John, thank you for staying with our daughter. Thank you for keeping an eye on her and most of all, thank you for bringing her in alive." The petite woman stood up, walked to John and took the startled man in her arms. She was so small he had to bend over to return the hug, but he felt the steel rod that the woman called a spine and understood that much of what he had seen from Molly that day had come from this amazing woman.

Charles joined the tableau, waiting for his wife to be done, when she stepped back, Charles reached out and took John's hand in his, "all that and more. You have our eternal gratitude. All of you. My brother has often boasted about his men and we always assumed his opinion was colored by a Captain's pride. We see now that he was being humble in his descriptions of his men. Thank you, all of you. We wish the crash had never happened, but consider it a blessing that it happened where it did."

When five voices chimed as one, "just doing our jobs, sir," the entire room broke into laughter and a little of the tension that comes from waiting was eased.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chuck, Soph. Hey, I hate this, I really do," Cap almost whispered as he stepped forward again, "but we're still on duty. I need to get these men back to the barn and showered. I'm sure nobody's noticed, but we spent the day rolling in the mud and we could still get called out tonight. Grace should be here any minute and can take Sarah home. You two are welcome to show up there any time you are ready to leave here. I won't be off until tomorrow morning, but I know Grace has the guest room all set up. We are expecting you to stay as long as necessary."

Cap stepped up to his brother and gave a quick hug, lingered a little longer over his sister-in-law, taking a moment to whisper in her ear, "She's going to be fine, Johnny promised and Johnny doesn't lie." He kissed her cheek and the men fell in line behind their Captain as they walked out the door.

Johnny and Roy held back, hesitant to leave while a patient's fate was still unknown.

"Sir, ma'am. I'm sure sorry about your daughter. The doctors with her are the best and I'm sure she's going to be fine. Please feel free to call the station if you need anything. We are usually back here several times a night, we can stop in if you need us."

"John, we sure appreciate all you've done, there's just one thing. I recognize that calling us 'sir' and 'ma'am' is just a sign of your training and/or upbringing, but please call me Chuck and this is Sophie."

"Um, yes, sir, I mean, Chuck, aww, man." Johnny's flustered mutterings brought new chuckles.

"Chuck, Sophie, I wish we had met under better circumstances, but it really was nice to meet you. Come on John, we better get going. Cap's right we do need showers and a change of clothes."

Turning to leave the paramedics were almost smacked in the face as the door suddenly swung inwards.

"Whoa, Hi 'ya Dix. You have news for us," Johnny asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact…you must be Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, so glad you are here for this news. Molly is out of surgery and in recovery. She came through just fine. She's going to be in casts for a while and crutches are out of the question, but in few weeks she's going to be able to move to a walking cast. So, things are going to be interesting for her for some time, but she is going to be just fine."

As often happened, Dixie found herself the center of a hug attack and was very happy to be there.

"That's great news Dix, but we really do need to get going now. See you all later," Johnny waved as they finally went through the door.

The two paramedics made their way through the unusually quiet halls and through the automatic doors.

Johnny stopped and took a deep breath of what turned out to be fresh air. It had been a very long day and dark had fallen. Johnny looked up into the night sky expecting to see the clouds that had been ever present for more than a week now. He was surprised to find stars twinkling back at him.

"Roy, look, the rain stopped and there are actually some stars out."

Johnny searched the sky, quickly calculating time of year and time of evening and figuring where what he wanted would be. He turned south and a little east and sure enough, visible through the breaking clouds was Orion, the hunter. He always found comfort in the formation of stars that seemed so strong and brave. He must have gotten a little more lost in his thoughts than he meant to as he gazed at his favorite constellation, it took several attempts before Roy's voice broke through. "Johnny, you who, John, hey, Pal…"

Without taking his eyes of Orion John spoke, "Roy, today was not a beautiful day. It was a downright horrible day. It could have been worse, but it's going to be a long, long time before I start forgetting about the inside of that bus. So many kids Roy, and Cap's nieces. It was NOT a beautiful day. But, after all that we went through today, Molly is going to be fine, Sarah is surrounded by people who love her and look, it stopped raining and it looks like it will be a beautiful night."

"Johnny, pal, sometimes partner, you hit the nail right on its ever-lovin' head. It IS going to be a beautiful night. Let's go tell Cap."

The men wandered out of the station the next morning to find a truly beautiful day had dawned. It was one of those mornings that kept people living in Southern California despite the traffic, crime and smog. Today there was no smog, the rain had washed it all away. The morning was crisp and cool, making their morning coffee a welcome treat. There was no fog to slow down the morning commute and birds were actually singing. The sun was sparkling with the promise of an afternoon warm enough to allow any of the many outdoor activities so popular in the paradise of California. All six of the men had only one goal in mind, bed. They had been kept busy throughout the night, but none of the calls came close to the horror of the one call from the day before. Johnny's beautiful day had finally come to pass.

The men exited the station en masse happy that their shift had finally ended.

"John if you don't stop whistling, I'm gonna make you stop," Chet, somehow missing the gorgeous day surrounding him was still grumping at John.

"Hey, I changed the tune," John replied as he put his soiled uniforms in the back of his Land Rover.

"What song did you switch to," Mike questioned.

Holding one finger aloft John started in with the tune from the top of the chorus.

Mike, Marco and Roy started laughing while Chet slammed the door of his camper shut and started the ignition.

"John Denver's 'Sunshine on My Shoulders', is an excellent choice for today," Mike chortled.

"I thought so, too." John sat in the Rover, one leg still hanging out of the door.

"John, you thinking about visiting Molly and any of the kids later," Roy leaned against the Rover as he spoke.

"Nah, Molly's got her family right now and she'll be out of it most of today, if not into tomorrow. It's going to take most of those kids time to come around too. I figure if I go visit tomorrow afternoon it'll be soon enough."

"Yeah, 'reckon you are right there. Call me and I'll go with you. I kind of want to check on the more seriously injured kids and make sure they are doing okay."

"I know what you mean partner. When they taught us rule number one I think they forgot to mention it wouldn't ever be able to be applied to the kids, as hard as we try, it just doesn't apply to the kids."

Roy's next comment was barely audible, "or beautiful female paramedics."

"I heard that partner. I won't deny I feel a certain connection to Molly, I'm not sure what it is, but Roy, she's Cap's niece. I won't do anything to damage that relationship. Nothing. Molly got under my skin. She did. I would like to know how she did it so quickly, and certainly I'd like to get to know her better but she's Cap's niece, so I'm thinking we could be good friends, nothing more."

"Friends?"

"Friends. Besides, she lives way down in San Diego."

"Okay. Just wondering. Sleep tight, partner. Talk to you later."

"Call you tonight, still want help on those loose shingles?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Might as well get it done before it rains again."

"Okay," Johnny started his ignition, watched his partner get in his car and pull out before considering doing the same himself. Sitting there he watched as Cap exited the building and got into his car. He was looking more exhausted than normal and John knew that yesterday had really taken a toll on their Captain. He continued to sit and watch until Cap also pulled out before putting his own car in gear and driving home. He was only mildly surprised when he pulled into his parking spot. Realizing he'd once again driven home on autopilot he shook his head. He'd been deep in thought during the short drive. Thoughts of a very tired Cap, a girl paramedic and all the many ways he could mess up his very pleasant life had occupied his brain to the point of distraction. 'Well', he thought, 'there's nothing about it, I'll go visit tomorrow, make sure everything is going the way it should and that'll be that. She'll be back in San Diego soon anyway and I don't even want to think about messin' with my relationship with Cap.'

The weary paramedic unlocked his door, dropped his things by the door and was asleep in bed before the engine of his car had had a chance to cool.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny got a good night's rest, helped Roy with his shingles, did a few of the chores needed around his apartment, traded the dry cleaner his dirty uniforms for his clean ones and by late afternoon on his second day off found himself with little else to do. Calling Roy, as promised, the two headed to the hospital together to visit the bus crash patients who remained at Rampart. While they made it a regular practice to not get emotionally involved with patients there were always those that required one or two follow up visits to make sure that they were recovering and would be okay. Dixie had gotten to where she could predict when one or the other, sometimes both of her favorite paramedics would be coming back to see someone they had brought in. Almost always it was for the children and almost always they would have with them some sort of trinket for their patient. Sometimes a stuffed bear, other times crayons and coloring books, sometimes just something that seemed random to those observing, but turned out to be just the thing to bring a smile to that child's face. Dixie was fairly certain she'd be seeing her paramedics come through sometime today to check on the kids from the bus crash, so she wasn't surprised at all when the two men came through her doors. For some reason they always used the emergency entrance, even we coming for personal business. She supposed it was just habit, but really they came through to see her, though they'd never admit to it. Dixie's happy attitude and kind smile had made her a fast friend instead of just someone they saw for work so it seemed natural to stop by and have a little chat when they were in the hospital, even off duty.

"Hi, guys. Let me guess, you'd like to visit the San Diego Unified School District Field Trip."

The two men both chuckled at Dixie's joke. "You know it, Dix," John Gage answered. "How are the kids doing?"

"All of them are doing surprisingly well. Some are still in for quite the stay, but even they will probably be transferred to a hospital closer to home before the end of next week. We want to make it easier on their families. It's quite the drive to get up here and most of them have siblings at home who also need their parents. You guys really should schedule these field trips in the future so that we'll be ready for the crowd." Dixie smiled wryly and gave a slight wink.

"Dixie we keep trying, you know we keep trying," Roy teased back.

"So, where do you have them all corralled," John asked.

"Fourth floor, pediatrics. Except Miss Stanley, she's in 312. Didn't seem quite right shoving her in with all those kids."

"Thanks, Dix," Johnny rapped on her desk and then waved as they moved towards the elevators.

"I'll come with you to see the kids and then stop by Molly's room after, if you don't mind. I don't think I'll stay too long," John filled his partner in on his plan.

"I don't mind if you see her first."

"You sure? I don't want to abandon you to the wild crowd."

"Yeah, visit her first, I'll see to the kids."

"Thanks, Pal."

"No problem, here's your floor," Roy gestured John out the opening elevator doors and only briefly wondered about what Cap would think about Molly and John.

John walked to the end of the hall and was about to knock on the closed door when it opened and he came face to face with Captain Hank Stanley, himself.

"Cap! Sorry, didn't mean to startle anyone. I was just stopping by to see how Molly's doing. How IS she doing?"

"John, I was wondering when we'd see you. Molly is doing well, she needs lots of rest, but she's making progress and healing."

"Good, that's good."

"John, she's my niece and that's all I feel like I can say about this. Go on in. Chief, Sophie and Sarah are all in there too, that's why I'm on my way out, a bit too crowded and someone is going to complain about how many people keep traipsing in and out of this room, but go on in for a few minutes. Molly was getting tired as I left so not too long."

"Thanks, Cap."

Johnny wasn't sure how he should interpret that discussion, but put it aside to think about later. He slowly pushed the door open, "Hi, alright if I come visit our favorite female paramedic?"

The moment he stepped into the room he saw the small blond projectile aiming for his chest. Acting more out of instinct than preparation for the attack, John caught Sarah as she launched herself at him.

"Whoa there, take it easy on an old guy, would 'ya?" He winked at Sarah, gave her a small hug then held her out so he could see her better. "How, 'ya doin' Squirt," he ruffled her hair and set her down keeping a hold of her hand.

"I'm fine, Mr. Gage. I get to go home tonight. I've really liked staying with Uncle Hank and Aunt Grace, but Chief is taking me home when he drives back tonight, he has to work tomorrow."

Chuck took the opening offered by his granddaughter, "John!"

Chuck's greeting seemed more like a bellow, a friendly bellow, and caused John to wince in sympathy as he saw Molly scrunch her nose up like the sound was painful. Remembering she had at least a mild concussion he figured it probably was. "Come on in my boy. Molly is doing great thanks to you and your partner." Chuck walked over and clasped John's hand in a vigorous handshake. Chuck was obviously more at ease today and was a different man, one John thought he'd have a lot of fun getting to know. Their Cap was not an overly quiet or retiring man, but Chuck took boisterous to a new level. John liked it.

"Sir, ma'am, nice to see you again, uh, I mean, Charles, Sophie, nice to see you again. Sorry, old habits and all." Johnny let his eyes move from the couple to the girl in the bed. He had half hoped that when he came to visit she wouldn't seem quite so…he found he couldn't pin it down. Beautiful? Charming? Strong? Brave? Wonderful. He settled on wonderful, he'd hoped she wouldn't be so wonderful and he could say good-bye and do it with no worry of future regrets. She was not less wonderful.

"Molly, good to see you again, you are looking much better than the last time I saw you."

Molly's eyes drooped in fatigue and her coloring was still slightly dusky, but in his eyes she looked stunning. He noted the chest tube and its companion container were still present. Oxygen was being delivered via cannula. That was good, no mask meant she was doing most of her breathing on her own and just needed a slight boost from the oxygen. He noticed her arm was in a cast and being supported by several pillows and a frame under the sheets and blanket was keeping the weight of those items off her injured ankle. Overall she was looking pretty beat up, but compared to how she looked the last time John saw her she was looking spectacular.

"Johnny, thanks for coming. Thanks for everything. I look terrible, though, people need to give a girl a warning so she can at least do her hair," her eyes twinkled with good humor.

"Well, I'll remember that next time I visit."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Well…um," Johnny suddenly remembered the girl's parents were in the room and couldn't figure out how to get out of the hole he'd dug.

Sophie decided to throw a lifeline to the drowning man. "Well, we know you work tomorrow so any visits then would have to be pretty much unannounced, but you know, the Chief and Sarah go home tonight and that leaves just me and her Aunt and Uncle to keep her company. Visits from someone other than us old folks would be a welcome change, and maybe I would feel comfortable leaving for short periods of time. You know, John, only visiting hours have been able to get me out of this room, but if Sophie had someone to keep her company maybe I could get some lunch or just go for a little walk."

"Um, I would be happy to do that. Is it okay with you if I visit?" He turned gorgeous, hopeful eyes on Molly.

"I would like that, John."

"Okay, day after tomorrow, I'll be here at lunch time so you can get out for a while," he addressed the woman who had so deftly solved his problem. "I'm not going to stay long today though, I can tell you are tired, Molly. I'll let you get some rest, but I see a problem that has to be solved before I leave. Hold on just a second, I'll be right back."

John left the room and dashed down the hall to the nurses station, "Hi 'ya, Betty, how's your day going," he politely addressed the older nurse who he considered a friend, probably because she was old enough to be his mother and had never been the source of his advances.

"Hi, Johnny, you visiting someone today?"

"Yeah, Molly, down the hall. Do you have a marker I could borrow? She has a shockingly naked cast on her arm. The situation must be corrected a.s.a.p. It's downright scandalous," he winked at the nurse as she opened a drawer and pulled out a black marker. She figured John knew she'd have it, heck he probably knew exactly where they were and was just being polite. They used the black markers for writing the patient's names on the stickers on the outside of the chart and the drawers were always full of the ubiquitous black markers.

"Go, make that cast decent before the papers show up and report Rampart's latest scandal." She sent the young man on his way with a friendly smack to his arm.

"Thanks, Betty. You're the best," he waved his way back down the corridor.

"Got it," he announced as he came back into the room waving the pen. "You simply cannot go around with a naked cast, it's just not proper. May I be the first to sign?"

Molly giggled, it was a delightful sound, and slightly raised her cast indicating he should proceed. Moments later her cast bore the message "Get well soon-Johnny" in a graceful black scrawl complete with a smiley face. That made her laugh. She hadn't expected a smiley face from the handsome paramedic.

"Ow, why do you always make me laugh? It hurts."

"But, it is such a beautiful sound I love to hear it. Here, Squirt, you're next." He handed Sarah the marker.

She smiled up at the man she considered a hero akin to Superman and uncapped the pen. "Where should I sign?"

Molly answered, "Anywhere you want, Squirt."

"Molly I don't think there will be enough room for all the Esses to sign."

"Oh, don't you worry about room, the Esses can sign my leg cast if they want a turn, besides, two of them don't even know how to hold a pen, much less write anything."

Sarah giggled. "That's true and I'm here and they aren't so I get first choice, right?"

"Right."

Johnny was looking a bit confused when he asked, "Who or what are the Esses?"

Molly laughed again. "Oh dear, we really should explain that I guess, although it's kind of a long story. So, here is the scoop on my crazy family. We'll start with Chuck and Sophie here, um, Mom and Dad," she added after getting a look from her mother. "Sophie Stanley, two esses in her name. She and Pop have 5 kids, I'm the youngest, the girls are the bookends with all boys in between. Starting at the oldest you have Shannon, that's Sarah's mom, then Sean, Samuel and Shane, then me. Don't ask me why I don't have an 'S' name, only one who doesn't."

Sophie interrupted, "You do know why, it's because Molly is a good Irish name even if it doesn't start with an 'S'. Plus there was that thing your very inappropriate grandmother told me before you were born."

Molly and Charles laughed at Sophie's reddened face as she fought the embarrassment of whatever she was remembering.

Charles broke in, "My mother got tired of the 'S' names after there were four of them and when Sophie was expecting with Molly she told her that if she picked another 'S' name that to her, its name would be, well, a let's just say a highly inappropriate word beginning with 'S'," he nodded towards Sarah to indicate why he wouldn't say the "S" word he was referring to.

Johnny looked momentarily confused then they could all see the light dawning behind his eyes, "Oh, OH! Well, yes, I can see why Molly would be much preferred to THAT."

Everyone laughed, including Molly, "Oh yes, I love my name and am so glad that I didn't get stuck with the other one!"

Molly continued, picking up the story of The Esses. "So, my sister, Shannon married a man named Samuel Southworth."

"Uh-oh, more 'S' names," Johnny interjected.

"Yep, more esses. But, it gets worse, doesn't it Sarah?"

Sarah, busy decorating Molly's cast simply nodded her head.

"Shannon, at last count, also has five children. Sarah is the oldest and the only girl. The youngest is only one month old. The four boys are named…ready for it?" She paused for dramatic effect, continuing when Johnny nodded with a grimace. "Scott, Seth, Spencer and Simon."

"No! All 'S' names? And not one got the dreaded name?" Johnny teased the group in the room.

"Heaven's no!" Sophie realized a second too late that she'd been had and joined in the comfortable laughter filling the room.

"So, The Esses aren't your siblings, but the nephews?"

"That's right. We call Shannon's family as a group, Sarah included, The Esses. It's become a thing."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement again as she capped the pen, satisfied with her addition to Molly's cast.

Johnny was the first to speak as the laughter died down, "Hey, I've really enjoyed this visit, but I can see that Molly needs some sleep, telling that long story probably took a lot and my partner is upstairs being held captive by the rest of this one's tribe," he ruffled Sarah's hair under his hand. "I really need to head out, but I'll stop by if I get a chance tomorrow and I will most definitely come to relieve Sophie at lunch time day after tomorrow."

He stood and waved as he left the room and let the door close behind him. He leaned against the wall for a moment, feeling like he needed to catch his breath. 'John, my friend, you are in deep and sinking fast. Cap, please forgive me,' John collected his thoughts and then went upstairs to rescue Roy from the fourth grade hoards.

_Author's note: The story of the "S" names is true. My husband and his siblings are all 'S' names except two. His grandmother actually told his mother that one more 's' and its name would be S !% as far as she was concerned. Almost there, one or two more chapters and I think we'll have this one wrapped up, thanks for hanging in there with me! _


	11. Chapter 11

John's visits happened with relative regularity for the rest of the week, stopping in when on shift if he had the time and coming at lunch every day he was off. Things between him and Cap seemed perfectly normal during shift and oddly strained if they came across each other at Rampart. Over the course of the week Molly's chest tube came out, the oxygen was stopped, IV's were discontinued and pain management went from as strong as allowed to only what was absolutely necessary. It was obvious Molly would be going home before too long. It was a Tuesday, exactly one week after the accident, when John met Sophie in the hall on the way to Molly's room.

"Hi, Sophie, how's Molly doing today?"

"She's doing much better, she was kind of tired just now so I decided to give her some space and step out. I guess I can tell you, the funeral for the children was this weekend. That's why I wasn't here Saturday. I went home for the funeral, Molly knew that's where I was, but I think that it has hit her harder than we expected. She seems very down today. Chief came up this morning and brought some flowers and a card from all parents of those children and another set of flowers and a card from all the survivors. I think it was kind of overwhelming. I think she wanted some space from the rest of us, but she might still want a visit from you if you want to go see."

"Thanks, Sophie, I guess having all that emotion to deal with could be kind of overwhelming." John looked at Molly's closed door and then back at Sophie, he leaned in and gave the woman a hug. "Molly is so lucky to have the family she does, you all would understand things like this better than so many others would. I'll go see if she wants to talk."

"Thanks, John. I'll just go get a bite to eat and make myself scarce for a while." She smiled up at John, patted his arm and they parted company, heading in opposite directions.

Johnny quietly pushed the door open, peeking inside, not wanting to disturb Molly if she was, indeed, asleep. At first glance she was very convincing at faking being asleep. She was turned to her right, uninjured, side and had the blankets pulled up to her ears effectively covering her face. If he had opened the door and immediately closed it again he would have missed the signs that she wasn't sleeping. After watching for just a moment he noticed the quivering shoulders and then heard the quiet snuffles that couldn't be hidden. Entering without saying a word he quietly walked to the bed, put a hand on her quivering shoulder and bent down so he'd be looking her right in her eyes.

"Molly, I know you aren't asleep. It'll help if you talk about it. Here, scoot over, make room." He lifted the head of the bed so that she was sitting up and then used his hip to nudge her over a bit and make a space until there was enough room for him to rest his hip on the edge of the bed. He carefully lifted his legs until they were stretched out in front of him and then gently took her in his arms and just held on while she sobbed. Almost as quickly as the torrent began it slowed until she was quietly sniffling again. Reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside table John pulled out a handful and held them out.

Taking the pile Molly dropped most of them on her lap and used one to dry her face and stop her sniffling nose. "Thank you. I'm sorry I got you all wet. How embarrassing."

"Nah, not embarrassing. Molly, we have a job that involves a lot of emotion, most of the time we are expected to keep our own emotions under control while we deal with the emotions of others. That doesn't mean when we do have a reason to be sad or hurt or angry for ourselves that it is wrong. Want to tell me what has you so upset?"

"It's so stupid really, it is actually a very nice thing and I'm not sure why I'm feeling so bad about it. The funeral for the kids who died was on Saturday. I guess I was already upset because I couldn't be there. It feels like I should have been there to explain, to tell them myself, to…" Her voice drifted off as the tears started to flow again.

Putting his arm more tightly around her John whispered, "I know. You wanted to give the parents the same support you tried to give their children and there was nothing more you could do for them than you could do for the kids."

Her only answer was a sob filled nod.

"Your mom said something about a card, can I read it?"

She lifted her head and pointed to the bedside table. "It's in there."

Johnny slid the little drawer under the table open and saw a stack of cards inside.

"You've gotten a lot of cards, Molly. A lot of people really care about you."

She shrugged, "I guess. It's the one on top."

Pulling the card from the stack he opened it and slowly read the message inside.

"Dear Miss Stanley, We want to thank you for your brave service and sacrifice on behalf of our children. We know that they passed quickly and didn't suffer and for that we are thankful. We are most thankful, however, that such a wonderful and caring person was with them during their last moments even if they weren't aware of your presence. We know that you and the other paramedics who responded put your own lives on the line every day for complete strangers and we are sorry that you were also injured in this horrible tragedy. We pray for your quick recovery and look forward to the day when we can give you our thanks in person. You have done more for us than you will ever know." It was signed by the parents and siblings of the five children who lost their lives on that horrible day a week before.

"That's a beautiful card, Molly."

"I wish I could give them their kids, I wish that I could have done more. I wish I didn't have to face them."

"I know. I know." He rubbed small circles on her back and smoothed her hair until the tears stopped again.

When the tears had slowed down again and the tissue in her hand had been exchanged for a fresh one from the pile, Johnny spoke again. "I want to tell you about something that happened a week ago and I don't know if it will help you, but I learned a lot from it. Last week we'd had several hard shifts. You know how it goes sometimes, you get one hard shift after another and you start feeling kind of beat up and there are times you start wondering if you can keep doing this job." He paused and felt the little nod in his shoulder that indicated Molly knew exactly what he was talking about. "I was in one of those places last week. My mood was as gray as the sky outside. My partner is always telling me that no one can tell me how to feel, that it's my choice. So I made the choice that day to have a good day. If it was up to me I was going to make this the best damn day ever. Sorry."

She giggled that he was apologizing for his language. "I work with firemen John, I hear worse every day."

"Doesn't excuse my slip. Anyway, it started out okay. I got off on the right foot and it wasn't easy, but the day was going okay and I was feeling better than I had for a long time. Then we got called to an MVA on the 405. When we pulled up to that bus I knew that this was not going to be the good day I was hoping for. In fact, I was rather feeling like the universe was slapping me in the face. But, then my partner and I got to the front of that bus and I was met by this incredible person. This person who, under the most horrible circumstances, was making the absolute best of the situation possible. This person who should have and could have left that disaster far behind and didn't because of her incredible love for kids she didn't know, with one stellar exception."

Molly chuckled again, "Yes, Sarah is pretty stellar and an exception to nearly every rule. But, I don't think I am all those other things you mentioned. I'm just a paramedic who was doing my job."

"But, Molly, it wasn't your job, it was mine and Roy's and the job of the guys from the other stations who responded." He put a hand up and quieted the protest he could hear coming. "Now, just listen, no arguing because I just want you to try to see what I saw. Where was I? Oh yeah, a person who was doing far more than she needed to or really should have been. She did all this in the most caring manner, treating every child with the respect he or she deserved. No, the respect he or she needed. In a very ugly situation, on a very ugly day, I found something incredibly beautiful. I learned a lesson that day, one I'm trying to remember and one that I might need to remember someday. In the worst situations, on the worst days, the universe sometimes rewards us with something beautiful in return. Something that will help us get past all the ugly and find the good. You were that for me, but that is the least of this situation because now I see that as much as you were that for me your purpose there wasn't to make my day beautiful, it was to make their day," he held up the card and swallowed hard holding back emotions he hadn't expected, "it was to make their day bearable."

Molly looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"I think that they are going to prove to be your something beautiful too. They want to meet you and offer you some of the strength they have left over. I think this card and those flowers show that they know how hard this has to be on you too. You were there, doing what they couldn't do and they know how hard that must have been. Let them be your something beautiful."

She just sat there for a moment not moving, not blinking, just looking at him. She nodded slowly, blinked and put a hand on his chest. "How'd you figure all that out?"

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I have a very wise partner who has been teaching by example for a long time and I'm just starting to figure some of it out."

They sat there, finding comfort in each other and enjoying the place they found themselves in. They didn't speak, they didn't move. Johnny just held her and she just let him. Neither one heard the door open, but they did hear what their visitor had to say.

"JOHN RODERICK GAGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

John didn't need to see the speaker to know that voice. He very literally jumped from his position on the bed, realizing as he moved just what it must have looked like, him sitting on the bed like that. Unfortunately as he jumped his right foot got tangled up in the railing that was only mostly down on the side of the bed and got stuck. His momentum flipped him over, causing him to have to put his arms out for a rough landing, face first on the floor next to Molly's bed.

"Johnny," Molly gasped as he hit the floor with a thud. "Ow, ow. That hurts. Are you okay?" She was now leaning over the side of the bed trying to see John. She'd moved too quickly and had jostled her still aching ribs, causing the gasps of pain.

Johnny was more embarrassed than hurt and was still trying to extract his foot from the bed rail and was looking more like a turtle on its back than a man. Cap walked over, the storm brewing clearly visible on his face, and flicked Johnny's foot from the offending mechanism.

"Get up. We need to talk." Cap held his hand down to offer John a hand up.

"Cap, it wasn't…"

"Uncle Hank, we weren't…"

Molly and John were speaking over each other, both trying to explain.

"I know. I still need to talk to John, okay Molly. I promise I'll bring him back uninjured." Cap still wasn't happy as he led his man from the room, down the hall and into the visitor's lounge.

"Cap, it's not like it looked. Really. She was upset, I was…."

"Stop," Cap put his hand up forcing John to pause. "I'm sorry I yelled. I had no right. I know it wasn't what it looked like. I talked to Soph already today and I knew she was upset. I knew you were in there talking to her. I know where this has been headed for a week. John, I trust you. I really do. I know you better than a lot of people. In fact, I think maybe only Roy knows you better. I can't say that I'm happy about the interest you are showing in my niece, but I can't say I'm against it either."

"Cap, I value our friendship and our working relationship more than most things on this planet and I didn't plan…" John trailed off again, not sure exactly what he could say or more importantly, what he should say.

"I know John. We've both been working too hard at keeping these two parts of our lives separate and we're doing a damn good job of it, but it needs to end. I've put a lot of thought into this and Grace and Sophie have both informed me what I will be feeling about this. Apparently I have no say. I knew this already, she's not my daughter, I have no rights here. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about me getting involved or it affecting how we work together."

"But…"

John was cut off again as Cap spoke up one more time, "I know I did a bad job of that back there. I think mentally I was ready to accept this, but seeing you on her bed was a little more than I was ready for at that exact moment. I'm very sorry I yelled. I really didn't mean for you to fall. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Cap, thanks. I don't know where this is going to go and I don't know what we'll do, after all Molly does have to go home soon, but it means the world to me that you are willing to accept a possible relationship between us. It means more than I can say for more reasons than you know."

Cap put a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "In any case, John, it's not me you need to worry about, you know she has three brothers, right? And they DO have a say in this," Cap was smirking as he delivered this news.

Johnny laughed, knowing his Cap was teasing him as the two men walked back to Molly's room.

Going through the door smiling and with laughter fading behind them Molly was incredibly relieved to see both men so happy.

"You guys are good? John, you didn't get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, I didn't get hurt falling or by Cap," he winked at her.

"Hey, it still hurts to laugh, knock it off."

Together John and Cap visited with Molly and kept her company until her eyes started to droop. Together they left the hospital and together they met at a nearby diner. Together they enjoyed burgers, fries and coffee while they chatted and made sure that they were in a better place than they had been a few hours earlier. It was another beautiful Southern California day and as far as both men were concerned that applied to more than just the weather.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Brackett delayed Molly's discharge from Rampart by one day just so Johnny could be there to see her off. Sophie, Charles, Hank and Grace all found themselves gathered near the car trying to find something to talk about while John and Molly lingered closer to the building. Molly was supposed to wait there while Charles went to get the car and bring it closer to the main entrance. At the last minute everyone decided they needed to help Charles find the car, leaving John and Molly a few minutes alone.

"So, how long do we stand in the parking lot," Charles asked of no one in particular.

"I think we'll know when it's safe to go get her," Sophie answered. It had been Sophie who had suggested that everyone go to the car and it was she who was casting a casual but watchful eye at the scene being played out across the parking lot.

Johnny was kneeling in front of Molly's wheelchair, holding her hands in his and speaking in hushed tones. Molly was leaning forward so she could hear him better. The small group at the car watched the couple as their foreheads rested against each other. They watched as Johnny reached up and gently swiped a thumb across Molly's cheek.

"He's making her cry," Cap, still Molly's protector, though he was working hard at backing off, lunged forward, only to be grabbed on each side by his sister-in-law and his wife and on his shoulders by his brother.

"Wait, Hank. Watch and see, I don't think it's because he's hurting her," Grace whispered in his ear while Sophie patted his arm gently.

Molly reached up and cupped John's face in her hands then kissed his forehead. Johnny straightened up and then bent low to kiss the crown of her head.

"See, that's good, not bad, they're okay," Grace explained.

Cap just huffed and then sighed, "I'm trying."

"We know, and you are doing great. It should get easier now. When they are together you won't always know about it, you'll only find out after the fact." Grace was teasing her husband just a little. She felt his over protective nature deserved it.

"Humph," was all Cap had to say until he added, "Why are we still standing here? Come on Grace, let's go offer our farewells while Chuck brings the car up." At that the two headed back to the entrance.

Johnny had shifted around so he was standing again with a hand resting on Molly's shoulder. They'd said their good-byes and exchanged phone numbers and addresses. John would be driving down on a day off next week and until then they'd be making phone calls. He wasn't sure how this long distance thing was going to work, but was bound and determined to give it a try and so was Molly. They both felt that they'd been given something beautiful to make up for all the ugly that had been on that bus and neither one was ready or willing to let it go now and maybe never. Chuck and Sophie pulled up in their car and Johnny helped get Molly situated in the back seat, leaning in one last time after getting her situated to whisper one final, "I'll see you next week, call me tonight," and leaving behind one more, very chaste kiss to her forehead.

He watched the car pull away and suddenly felt like something very important was missing. Cap saw and recognized the look in John's eye and decided to take pity.

"Hey, John, Grace and I were headed back to the house for some lunch, why don't you join us?"

"Nah, Cap, I think I'll just head home and clean house or something."

"John, we'd really like it if you would come over," Grace added, trying her hand at convincing the young man.

John shook his head no and started to walk away.

"Don't make me make it an order," Hank used his "Captain" voice.

John turned, gave a half smile and replied, "Fine, Cap if you insist I'll come. I'll get the Rover and meet you at your place."

Hank leaned his shoulder into Grace's and asked, "Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"I don't know, but couldn't hurt to have him feeling comfortable at our house in case Molly comes up here to visit."

"Good point."

"I know, that's why you married me," Grace laughed with her husband as they walked to their car and got in. She had a feeling they'd be seeing a lot more of John Gage for a while. It was a good thing she liked the young man and knew that under his bluster her husband did too. It would be an interesting ride. That much she knew and she was interested to see just where it would take them.

It was a chilly April day, almost six months after the bus crash, when Johnny Gage came waltzing into the locker room at the beginning of shift, whistling a tune. The tune had a very disco type sound to it and the guys thought they should be able to place it, but they couldn't pin it down. It had become a sort of game to guess John's song when he came in whistling.

"Gage, man, again with the songs. Would you just stop already? We get it you're happy. It's going to be a beautiful day, enough already with the whistling."

"Geez, Chet, have a little trouble finding the right side of the bed this morning? You can be a grump if you want, it IS going to be a beautiful day, this one and many more to come, you just watch and see." John left the room with a look that challenged each man to prove him wrong.

"Guys, haven't you figured out yet that John's songs carry a message. I don't think he realizes he's doing it, but he always whistles something that's on his mind." Mike posed the question for the guys to consider and then paused to let them think about it.

"You know, Mike is right. I'm surprised we haven't noticed it, but he's right. Mike, what was he whistling today? I didn't recognize it, though it did sound familiar," Roy offered.

"It was a song from about a year ago, maybe a little more called 'When Will I See You Again', by a group called the Three Degrees."

The crew had been surprised when they had first discovered Mike's secret talent, but had gotten used to the idea that Mike could recognize and name almost any song from the last twenty years. He also had an extensive knowledge of jazz and classical music that blew everyone away.

"Hm, actually, there's no surprise there…" Chet paused and was rewarded when Roy, Mike and Marco all chorused back, "Molly".

"Yeah, I think that's a safe guess," Mike responded.

John and Molly were a solid item, but everyone was starting to wonder just how long they could keep a long distance relationship going. It was these thoughts that had everyone occupied as they entered the day room. Cap had requested that they meet there for roll call instead of the bay. Everyone was so preoccupied that they didn't notice the covert wink and smirk that passed between Cap and John. If they had seen it they would have immediately wanted to know what was going on, because something was definitely "up".

"Men, line up. We have a lot to go over today and Chief is on his way over with a special announcement that is going to affect this house and indeed, all of Los Angeles County Fire so look sharp and let's see if we can get through announcements before he gets here." Cap proceeded with the morning's business and indeed finished just as Chief McConnike walked through the door.

"Morning, Chief," Cap greeted, shaking his hand. "Men, I give the floor to Chief McConnike, please listen carefully to what he has to say and we'll discuss it at length when he is finished if you have any questions. Sir," Cap waved towards his men officially giving McConnike their attention.

"Men, I want to tell you it is my honor to be with you today. Men, the world is a changing place and more and more we are seeing women enter the workforce and doing so in jobs that traditionally were not open to them. The Officers of Los Angeles County Fire want to impress upon you men that we feel that this is a GOOD thing. We are moving in a positive direction. Women are proving to be just as talented in the area of firefighting and paramedic work as the men we already hire. Many departments across the country have already added female staff in their stations. Los Angeles Country Fire feels it is just a matter of time before we take this step. Indeed, we feel it is so near that we have taken an unorthodox step in helping our stations prepare for future female staff. We have arranged to "borrow", so to speak, several female firefighters and paramedics from neighboring counties. These new staff are here on a temporary basis and will most likely be returning home at the end of their time here unless we make other mutually agreeable decisions. We have taken a good, hard look at which stations are most prepared to accept and house female staff and feel strongly that Station 51 meets these criteria. Not only are the physical properties of the station more conducive to co-habitation," at this the Chief had to pause and halt the blush coming to his cheeks, this issue, above all others was causing the decision makers in the department a lot of trouble. "Not only is this building more conducive to co-habitation, given that it has the brick dividers in the dorm and multiple rows of lockers, but we feel just as strongly that the men of 51 are the most prepared to accept female staff members and treat them with the respect we would give any other firefighter coming to the team. This is not a decision we have made lightly and we feel that the decision we have made will be easier given that there is already a connection between your temporary staff member and your Captain. Without further ado, I introduce to you, the very first female firefighter/paramedic assigned full-time to a station house in LA County, Miss Molly Stanley."

At his introduction the petite, auburn-haired paramedic stepped through the door with a wave and a grin.

"Molly!" was chorused throughout the station as four men rushed forward to greet the woman they had come to know over the last six months. Cap and John stood back and watched as she accepted the hugs and handshakes offered by the crew.

"Still think this is a good idea, Cap?"

"Nope, I think it is a horrible idea, but when the Chief came to me with his idea to "borrow" some female firefighters and see what we were up against in making female firefighters and paramedics a done deal in L.A. I could only think of one recommendation."

"Doesn't one of Molly's cousins work as a paramedic also?"

"Yep, she'll start breaking in 99s next week."

"Well, you know how happy I am to have her local, even if it is just a month. What are the chances she'll decide she loves it in L.A.?"

"I don't know John, that's up to you." Cap winked and moved to talk to the Chief for a moment. He'd give the men a few more minutes and then call them to attention again before settling them around the table to discuss some very important issues, such as sleeping arrangements and locker placement. He knew, though, that if any station in L.A. could accept and incorporate a female, it'd be his crew and his niece.

John stood back for another minute, allowing his co-workers to properly greet and fawn over his girlfriend. Mike was the first to slide away.

"Now I know why you where whistling 'When Will I See You Again', you knew she was coming."

"Yep, it's been in the works for months now. Cap asked me to keep it quiet, he knew Molly would tell me anyway so they let me in on the secret quite a while ago. In fact, this placement almost never happened because of me, but we were able to convince the Chief that we could keep things kosher for a month. Cap pointed out that this could actually be a good thing since the more women we have on the force the more chance there is that a relationship will happen somewhere along the line. Molly and I are Guinea Pigs. If we can behave then the department can breathe easy and only act on anything that occurs where the participants can't behave. We step out of line and they might have to put guidelines in place from the beginning. In any case, I'm really glad she's up here." Johnny turned and smiled at his friend then moved forward to have his turn to greet Molly.

"Hi, gorgeous."

"Already stepping out of line, John Gage what ARE we going to do with you."

He laughed, "Sorry, let me try again. Hello, Miss Stanley. Welcome to Station 51, I hope you enjoy your time here." He took her by the elbow and led her to the large table in the middle of the dining area, pulled out a chair, seated her and then sat near her. He indicated that everyone else should take a seat too and Station 51 began its first discussion as a new team counting Molly as one of them.

Each man who sat at that table felt that Molly might not be a permanent part of their station, but that if all went well, she would become a permanent part of their lives and were very happy with that thought.

The End (for now)


End file.
